


Ready For Another Round?

by ghostlyGatherings



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Genderbending, Immortal Fake AH Crew, M/M, More tags will be added later, Respawn AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:11:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyGatherings/pseuds/ghostlyGatherings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of stories following the many lives of Jack and Geoff. They sacrifice, fight, and die for one another just trying to find the other on the next life hoping that this time they will finally live a long happy life together. The universe of course has something against them. Everyday is a struggle as one is cursed with knowing and the other with ignorance. </p><p>But through all the different versions of themselves whether its male, female, monster, alien, or hella old, Jack and Geoff will always find one another and prepare themselves for the next round.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fuck You're Old

Old gray hair rested upon a crisp white pillow. It was a graceful scene really. The way her hair flowed around her aged face like a halo upon a bed of snow. Her faded green eyes looked out upon the world like it was her first time seeing it. A faint smile graced her lips as of remembering an old friend. Surrounding her, she was enveloped with flowers all from one person who was long gone now, but not a negative thought crossed her mind as she looked at each petal in great detail. Nothing to her could have been more peaceful.

A small knock disturbed the blissful silence but she paid no mind to it. The old woman simply voiced her request for the guest to come in and make themselves at home as she does with anyone who visits her, if anyone visits her these days. In walks a spry young man wearing a handsome sweater vest and slacks with a sheepish smile. She smiles widely as the man steps in and holds out her arms welcoming an embrace. After returning the gesture, the young man sat in the comfortable chair placed next to her bedside and clasped the old woman’s hand lovingly.

“You shaved.” Her shaky voice was filled with amusement at the young man’s face.

“You don’t like it?” He returns jokingly knowing full well that his mustache might have been ridiculous but suited him better than a clean shaven face.

“Of course, of course I do!” The old woman laughed. “You look so young. Makes me feel so old.”

“Well, Jacky, you are old.” There was a small pause as the young man continued. “Old as dicks.” This comment made the old woman erupt into laughter at her friends humor.

“Oh Geoff, you know full well that you are older than me.”

“Ain’t that the truth.”

They both sat in happy silence for a while just staring into eachothers eyes. Jacklyn, happily nicknamed Jacky, looked into those deep blues that held so much history and seen too much but not enough. She continued to get lost in his gaze as her surroundings began to fade away. The softness of the pillow began to dull and the brightly colored flowers surrounding her began to fade. Deep down, she knew this good feeling wouldn’t last forever and Geoff would soon have to leave, but Jacky ignored it. She ignored that biting feeling in the back of her mind, and just allowed herself to be in that moment, to see Geoff for what he was to her. He was everything.

Geoff broke the loving silence and glanced around the room. “I see you received my flowers. I got your favorite.”

She merely chuckled while rolling her eyes. “I don’t have a favorite flower.”

“Exactly why I bought such a variety. Nothing ever pleases you, woman.” The young man teases.

“Geoff,” Her voice takes a serious turn but not serious enough to break the happy atmosphere, “why are you here? Why now of all times?”

Heaving a sigh, Geoff turned his eyes toward the ground and tried his hardest not to frown. “Jack. It’s time.” He looked up into Jacky’s eyes, but this time with a hint of sadness.

“I know you don’t want to, and I know I don’t want to, but it’s my job, and you made a deal.”

“I know, I know.” She tried to wave him off. “It was only a matter of time. I guess I- we’ve had a good run.”

“Yeah I guess we did.” With a final squeeze to Jacky’s hand, the world around them truly began to fade. “Ready for another round?”


	2. His Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is a high school girl with a very awkward admirer Geoff. They watch each other from afar without disrupting the others day. The only think Jack regrets is learning his name a little too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains a depiction of a school shooting and major character death, but have no fear they'll just be reborn to go through some other shit that life throws at them.

Jack wasn’t stupid. She saw the way the boy would glance at her from across the classroom. She knew that he followed her around the school working up the courage to actually say something. Now and then she would glance and try to give the scrawny kid some hope or maybe courage, but it never seemed to succeed. As the days went by, Jack has seen the boy stumble, stutter, and completely fall on his ass when trying to socially interact with anyone. Let’s just say, freshman year hasn’t been the nicest to this kid.

Everyday the guy would stare longingly after her from the water fountain as she opened and closed her locker during passion period. He would never actually use the fountain, but it was an excuse to see Jack. His friends would laugh and joke about how he was hung up on some girl who didn’t even know his name, but to him, that was okay. He didn’t care if she would never know his name or how he spent his waking and sleeping hours just thinking about her eyes that sparkled, or how her laugh echoed through his brain whenever he saw a hint of a smile graced her face. Nothing could ever take away those wonderful thoughts even if he was met with rejection.

But the day Jack learned the boy's name was truly heartbreaking. 

April first was a day filled with anxiety and excitement. The whole school was sick of the foolish pranks and dreaded them, but no one could seem to get enough. Fake cookies were eaten and fake poop was left on the hallway floors. Jack never really was into the whole April Fools gimmick, but seeing that boys smile when he successfully got his friend to sit on an egg was just the thing she needed to brighten her day. Although, this feeling would not last.

Lights out. The high school was enveloped in darkness. Students and teachers took out their emergency flashlights and cell phones to try and see anything at all. If the sky wasn’t so cloudy and rainy, maybe the day would have gone differently, but who's to say? So even with the electronics and backups, it wasn’t quite bright enough. At first, the building was filled to the brim with apprehension, but as the rest of second period went on, everyone started to cool down and relax. No lighting wasn’t that bad, plus it’s easier to sleep in class especially since no teachers want to lecture in the dark. Everything seemed to be going fine. It’s probably just an April Fools prank. Right?

Jack was heading to lunch when the first gunshot was fired. It rang throughout the common area causing the student body to drop everything and cringe at the piercing noise. The lunch room cleared out practically in one second. She honestly hasn’t seen any of these teenagers run faster. People were screaming and panicking so loudly that no one noticed the intercom. It was the principal announcing a code red lock down. Jack was speechless, frozen in place. She couldn’t comprehend what was happening. Chaos had taken over and dissipated in an instance. Somehow she had found herself in a foreign language classroom that she had never been in before. Huddling close together in the farthest corner from the door, Jack glanced around the room trying to find at least one familiar face, some sort of reassurance that at least one person she knows is okay. 

Shots echoed through the empty halls with the occasional screams only to be separated by agonizing silence. Those in the west wing of the school stayed hidden wall those in the east wing might be dead. Those on the east wing scrambled to find any sort of hiding place hoping those on the west side were doing better than they were. But no one really knew for sure of what was happening on the other side of the school. Time past excruciatingly slow as minutes felt like hours sitting in the dark of a dusty classroom corner.  
Jack feared she would never get out of the foreign language classroom until a fireman appeared at the window. The whole room seemed to sigh in relief after the long suffering of waiting for the next gunshot. It finally came to an end. As they exited the building through the window, the students were immediately met with EMTs and shock blankets trying to fend off the swarming reporters and concerned parents looking for their child. 

After much searching, Jack spotted her cousin Michael and immediately pulled him close. The last few hours had been consumed with the thoughts of her cousin and friends, so to say she was relieved was an understatement. Michael had broken down into tears when he saw her and continue to wail in her arms saying he couldn’t find Ray. They were both in Freshman Chemistry when the first shot was heard, but Ray had left for the bathroom and there hasn’t been word of him since. Jack was fighting off her own tears watching her younger cousin break down like that. Ray and Michael had been inseparable since day one of the semester. She tried to rock the younger teen back in forth with some sort of soothing noise, but his shakes hadn’t subsided.

“MICHAEL!” A deep cry from the crowd erupted over the many parents heads. Jack’s cousin bolted up from her arms and began to search the crowd. “MICHAEL!”  
Jack followed Michael into the crowd seeking the source of the voice. The yell started to become more desperate as the search went on and Michael began to hyperventilate. He was panicking and there was nothing Jack could do to calm him, but her one chance was to find that voice. The voice began to die down slightly, but not before Jack locked eyes with a terrified Ryan holding the small Puerto Rican Ray in his arms. She found herself sighing for the second time that day. Startling the taller teen who still held Ray, Jack wrapped her arms around Ryan as Michael tried to pull Ray out of his arms. 

A thought struck Jack out of nowhere. Where was that boy? The boy who fondly stared across the room trying and fearing getting her attention. The boy who would stand near the water fountain and pretend to drink out of it just to see her. The boy that shook nervously when ever she smiled in his direction. That boy Jack would never build up the courage to speak to in fear that people will only think she felt sorry for him and didn’t actually want to try to be his friend. That boy was nowhere in sight. Jack couldn’t tell if it was concern or panic or a mixture of both that swept over her as she stepped away from the giant tower that was Ryan to maybe hope to get a glance at the awkward and clumsy boy that caught her attention.

She wasn’t quite prepared to see him, not in the way that he was at the moment. Jack expected the kid to come stumbling out of a window like most of the student body, and maybe trip on a tree root or somehow manage to knock off a fireman's hat, but never in a million years could she have been prepared to watch a bloody mangled mess being pulled out of a tiny window connecting the outside world to the basement.

The world seemed to become dull and grey as if she had lost a piece of her own soul. She wanted to scream and shout and cry out his name cursing whoever could have let something so horrible happen, but she couldn’t. A year of admiring and pining over her, his name was still unknown to her. This realization hit her like a train. Jack would never be able to introduce herself to him, and she will never be able to meet him. She already missed his laugh, the way he cheered on his friends, and his leadership that she will never know to be true or just her own mind trying to cope with a traumatic event. Something inside her was pulling towards an understanding, a world that she couldn’t quite wrap her head around. There was thoughts in her head telling her that she knew this boy, and that she had spent a lifetime with him. Jack tried to dismiss these thoughts. She didn’t know him, right?

Everything began to blur together as memories flew into her mind like airplanes crash landing on her brain. Her thoughts were a jumble mess that couldn’t seem to be untangled. A life after a life came into focus. She was so many things and one thing all at once. It made her head hurt until finally the mist cleared. The world brightened up again. A name clicked into place.

“GEOFF!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was short and weirdly written and lack of dialogue. I didn't edit this very well either so if you see anything painstakingly awful don't be afraid to point it out to me nicely. Hope I didn't crush your hearts too badly! I think I might turn this into a one shot series instead of just one work, but I haven't decided. Maybe I'll do both.


End file.
